Wind Katana rewrite
by zh.icewolffang
Summary: This is a rewrite of the story Wind Katana. Honestly the friend I was writing this with, we have both lost touch with each other. Unfortunately for all you out there this with follow the same story line until the OC characters were heading into the one piece from there it will be completely different. I hate to do this, but there is no other choice.
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite of the story Wind Katana. Honestly the friend I was writing this with, we have both lost touch with each other. Unfortunately for all you out there this with follow the same story line until the OC characters were heading into the one piece from there it will be completely different. I hate to do this, but there is no other choice. Breezy who is my friends oc will no longer be in the rewrite passed the half way point of chapter 3. As always, I do not own One Piece, Breezy or any other references to other works; they solely belong to their original creators. I just own my oc Jade.

Chapter 1:

(P.O.V. Breezy/Brianne)

The air was different. This always happened before a storm and it was my responsibility to alert Monk, our chieftain. These instances were tedious because the nomads held their age-old tradition of traveling with the wind. All the tents had to be packed up, the supplies gathered, and the dragons saddled- yes, I did say dragons. So was the life of the nomads and if a storm was blowing our way, the wind did too.

I shouldn't complain especially after the nomad's generous hospitality. They took me and my friend in after our little incident. They have fed us, sheltered us, and shown us more kindness than I could have learned from strangers. Plus, my friend and I have learned all sorts of talents from the travelers; therefore, I have nothing but gratitude for our saviors.

My name is Brianne. The nomads call me Breezy because I 'read the air' as they call it. As for my friend, her name is Zarah and she is awesome! She is what I call 'the epitome of an adventurer', if that even makes sense. If I know anything about human beings, it is that people always want what they don't have. Zarah is everything I want to be: confident, fearless, strong, and independent. She's not afraid to risk her life for a little adventure, which serves her well when it comes to her profession. Here, with the nomads, everyone must contribute in some way or form. Just as I can sense the change in air currents, Zarah is a blacksmith. She can wield anything from battle armor to saddle bucklers, but she is most known for her swords. Perfectly balanced with lavish designs and exquisite forms, she can create all sorts of bushido katanas, medieval cutlasses, and even the tiniest of daggers. While trawling with the nomads, she can make a variety of profits from the local villages. Her work is known throughout the land, Zarah is an artist of metal.

To fashion her masterpieces, Zarah is in constant need of rocks called ores. Once or twice a week, she saddles up on Icefire, her night fury dragon, and flies out to the mountain range where the mining base resides. These towering mounds of rocks are very special in the sense that they hide all numbers of metal in their stony contours. Taking her pick, she chisels away at the rock bed and produces many different ores. Tin, copper, silver and sometimes gold reward her efforts. Then on her journey back, Zarah flies over to a small forest at the base of the mountains and gathers timber for her forge fires. After she returns, she refines the metals of impurities and begins her crafting.

Two weeks ago, I had the pleasure of traveling with Zarah to the mining base and assist her in her work. I was so excited, but our little expedition was not as pleasurable as I had predicted. After a freak rock slide, an argument between several rival blacksmiths, and turbulence on the fly there and back, I could not wait to be rid of the place. Aside from the misfortunes, Zarah struck a very rare find in the stones. She had found a considerable amount of jade, an ore nearly unobtainable in this country. In compensation for the terrible day out, Zarah created a sword unlike anything she had ever created before. With its unique shape and special abilities, she named it 'Courage', in dire hopes that I might get some. As well as fashioning a jade pendant for Courage, she wielded some jade into her own swords. She never sold one jade sword. Just as an elk hunter's pride is the largest pair of antlers, so is the amount of jade hauled in by a blacksmith.

Zarah and I have been through thick and thin together. Our means of getting here are otherworldly and cannot be fully explained. I will do my best to describe what happened. We were chilling at her place when, for no reason, the atmosphere became increasingly heavy. Gravity was working against us. It was hard to breathe and I was sure it was the same for her. Before we knew what was happening, we were falling sideways, down a waterfall, being propelled through space and time. We were not alone. That was the only thing I felt other than the paralyzing fear. And then we were safe. No more falling. Just the sheer cold blowing in my face. Zarah was fine beside me and that brought me relief, but I was freezing in an unknown world so I could not relax just yet. Fortunately, I saw some silhouettes in the dimness. If it were not for the passing nomads, we would have surely perished. We have now been here for 8 months. This is our story.

"Please pardon the intrusion, Chief." I said, upon entering the chieftain's hut. I bowed low with my palms together as was custom for greeting one with a higher status.

"Have the winds changed again?" His voice rumbled. The chieftain sat on a mound of animal skins with his legs crossed and a pipe in his mouth. Plumes of white smoke drifted to the top of the hut. He was dressed in a robe made of various cloths and leathers, dyed in teals, blues, and gold. Around his neck hung all sorts of pendants and beadwork while around his waist hung a red sash, tattered and faded with age. He had no one hair upon his head, but his beard was full and tied with silver string in the nomadic fashion. His squinty eyes made it impossible to tell if he was looking at you or not.

"Yes, Chief, and they are faster than before so I advise that we make haste."

"So be it" replied the Chieftain as he rose from his mound. I heard his back crack and wondered if he was nearing seventy years of age. He exited the tent and with a surprisingly booming voice, declared, "Brothers and Sisters! The winds are upon us! We are half a day's travel from the next town so let us pack up our things and meet on the road!"

The nomads respectfully listened to the Chieftain's words and afterwards began to put out the fires and take down the tents. I bowed to the Chieftain and went to work, pulling up the stakes to the tent I share with Zarah. I folded the cloth and tied the skins into bundles until I had two bundles, one for clothes and the other for the tent. There was a faint fire burning in a makeshift forge where Zarah played "Creator" with her metals. Unfortunately, she had not yet returned from her weekly mining expedition so it was up to me to pack the forgery and prepare it for her return.

After putting the last of my supplies in my leather pack, I reached into my coat and pulled out a wooden buffalo. It was peg-like, painted white with black horns, the hind legs elongated into a mouthpiece. This was my dragon whistle. I put the figurine to my lips and blew a pure, sweet whistle. An answering roar echoed through remaining tents. I could hear the scraping of claws on random pebbles and the gentle clicks of the serpentine lizard as he approached my campsite. This was Grettir, my dragon companion. Not every nomad has one. In the entire caravan, there were only six dragons, including mine and Zarah's.

Grettir had a long sleek body with thin wings, perfect for slicing the air and gliding on drafts. His front legs were stocky with four gripping fingers unlike the longer, flatter hind legs and his tail curled like a chameleon. When he is relaxed, Grettir's tail would trail behind him like a snake winding down a path. There was a bean-shaped saddle fitted onto the back of the dragon with two straps that gripped around the abdomen and a single metal ring and short rope was attached to the front. There was a single, tiny nick in each wing to allow one of the fastening straps to pass through and to better secure the saddle. A single strip of leather wrapped around Grettir's neck, like a collar. Moving up the body to the head, there was a bridle much like a horse's, weaving around the reptile's muzzle and head. Two rings slipped over the tiny horns and helped hold the bridle in place and left the long pointy ears free to swivel in all directions. The reins connected to the bridle on the mouth ring and hung over the saddle. The head was sleek like his body and flat like a horse with two horns on top, the ears on the side and a single tusk on his snout like a small rhino horn. Grettir had a tuft of hair on his chin held in the same nomadic fashion as the Chieftain and a mane sprouted from between the horns and ran down the course of the body to the base of the scaly whiteness of the dragon's exterior. It was forbidden to cut a dragon's hair so Grettir's mane hung humorously over his face but not so much that his vision was impaired. Overall, Grettir was aerodynamically correct and perfect for speed-flying, but that wasn't his only form.

I approached Grettir and loosened both saddle fastening straps so that they hung loosely underneath. I unclipped the bridle, slid it off the dragon's head, and attached it to the first fastening strap so that it dangled in front

"Okay, Gertie, you're all set."

Grettir snorted in compliance. There came a crackling noise as thousands of tiny white scales scraped against each other, covering the expanding flesh from underneath. Wherever the skin grew bare of scales, more were produced to replace them. Muscles contorted and flexed as Grettir's body got bigger and stockier. There was no longer a long snake lizard but a towering compacted monster as high as an elephant and as long as a house from the snout to the tip of the tail. The feet were more like clawed paws, made for long-distance walks. The head still had the rhino tusk but teeth protruded from both the upper and lower jaw. It held a very eel-like feature about it in the sense that the mouth was gaping and stretched past the eyes. The horns were larger in circumference and length and they jutted out the back of the head. The ears hung back in the relaxed position and the turquoise mane continued to hang in his face and rush along the course of his spine. The wings were colossal with the same two nicks for the straps. It was the same dragon but this was his travel form.

After loading the tent, clothes, and Zarah's forgery supplies, I put my leather pack and Courage on my back and climbed aboard Grettir. The saddle, collar, and bridle were still there. All that was left to do was tighten the slack in the fastening straps and place the collar at arm's length. This was the only way to steer Grettir while traveling. The bridle from before continued to hang in front of the beast's hulking frame.

Grettir let out a long whine.

"Yes, I hope they get back too." I said, stroking the dragon's meaty neck in comfort. Icefire is what Zarah is for me: friends for life. The fact that they hadn't returned yet was making both of us nervous and even more so now that the nomads were on the move. I tugged on the collar in the direction of the caravan and we were off once again. It was like one big, never-ending camping/hiking trip. I looked off toward the mountain range, and then switched my gaze to the oncoming storm. The winds have changed. The air was different.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I do not own One Piece or anything else from other shows.

(P.O.V. Jade master (Jade)/Zarah

I looked up around me in the dimly lit cavern. Icefire sensing my inquiring gaze when I finally settled my gaze on her. Her icy blue eyes looked out at me questioning me with a question 'Should we leave now?' I think of how many ores I've collected, the gold, silver, and copper. I finally say, "Yes, Icefire we'll go back now." By back I mean to the Nomadic camp…

Eight months ago, my friend and I were sucked into a vortex. The feeling of going through it was horrid; I thought I was dying with the harsh pressure of gravity. I felt like my bones were being compressed to the point of breaking. My glasses did break from the pressure. Suddenly the pressure stopped and we beheld a plain of freezing cold. I looked around in cautious sweeps of my gaze, trying to hold back my excitement of the cold wind blowing towards us. Then we spotted people in the distance coming closer and Brianne felt relief in the salvation coming people, so did I but I also felt suspicion. I no longer hold such feelings for the gratitude I feel now for them teaching us the true talents that we possess, my blacksmith- man ship and Brianne's ability to read the wind currents.

My name is Zarah but the Nomads call me Jade Master or Jade for short after the jade swords I've forged and my ability to use every weapon I create especially my katanas that are mostly jade with a steel edge. My friend Brianne is so funny, but I wish she would get more courage! I mean come on; she is never adventurous especially when flying! She hates it when Grettir goes off and flies in the skies bending like a water snake through the air with summer salts and such. Really there is nothing in my mind more exciting then flying on dragon back. She may have a fear of almost everything, but she has a true heart of gold and will support anyone through thick and thin. She has always had my back in many ways; she always goes along with my crazy adventures and my insanely stubborn attitude caused by my insanely large ego. Even though Brianne is all these things she needs to gain more confidence in herself. This was the whole reason I made a sword of jade and steel called 'Courage' and a jade pendant too.

I remember that day so clearly in my mind it seems like it was only yesterday when it was a long while ago. Brianne wanted to go with me on one of my weekly journeys to get ores. Surprisingly there was only a few incidents that day; one rock slide, an argument about another person and dragon who wasn't a blacksmith being there and another blacksmith who I don't like going on how I was a disgrace to all blacksmiths and then Brianne complaining about the turbulence coming to the mines and coming home. The only good thing about that day was finding rare jade ores, enough to make Brianne a sword, two katanas for myself and a pendant for Brianne.

Icefire brushed against my arm, bringing me back into the reality of here and now. I gather the ores and follow the tunnel out to the sky and fresh air. I turn just after I reached the open air to look at my night fury Icefire comes out of the mines opening. With her black scales and piercing icy blue eyes analyzing the wind currents the minute she comes out. Icefire gave me her look of 'a storm is coming' and I comment back "How bad is this storm that is coming?"

'Huge'

"So, the tribe has probably already moved to the next town by now." I stated dully then with rising excitement I say "Do you think we can out run this storm?" Icefire gave me a sly look and then a slight nod of her head. "All right, the let's go!" I say with a sadist grin plastered on my face. I jump onto my saddle; I check and make sure the bags the ores are in are properly attached to the saddle. After that I give Icefire the signal that we're ready to go. She jumps from the ledge that leads to the cavern we just came out of. We plummeted down to the rocky ground below until at the last possible second, she opens her magnificent black wings and gain altitude. We continue to gain altitude until we reach the clouds, then Icefire quickly turned to the direction of where camp was and then flies quickly off into that direction. Icefire quickly gains speed in the direction we needed to go in, good thing she knows because I have no clue! About a third of the way to where camp site was a strong gall catches up with us and I urge my dragon on to go faster. Icefire somehow manages to go faster and faster until she reaches a speed faster than we have ever flown before in the entire time I have flown with her. The storm was a few miles behind us, but we are quickly moving farther and farther ahead of the storm.

Finally, I thought as we see the nearest village come into our view and I shouted in excitement while Icefire roared in joy that we out ran the storm! We land in the middle of the town and walk around searching for Brianne, Grettir and the Nomads. Eventually we spot them towards the outskirts of the village. Icefire when she spots Grettir playful jumps on him causing him to roar in shock, while Icefire snuck up on Grettir, I snuck up on Brianne and playfully scare her. This causing her to jump in freight and then when she finally realizes it was me she tackled me to the ground, shouting out nonsense of how I shouldn't scare her and I laugh and give her the look of 'yeah right!' After laughing for a little while I notice it's starting to become dusk and I say "Let's go to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day, besides Icefire is tired from outrunning the storm."

"WHAT! You decided to outrun a dangerous storm that was going 100 mph?" Brianne stated in her shocked voice.

"Of course, it was so much fun!" I said with a scary grin on my face before heading to the tent Brianne set up and went to bed while ignoring her outraged cries of how dangerous it was and I could have gotten hurt of Icefire could have. Eventually her voice turns to a murmur in the background as I fall into a deeper slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Arriving

I do not own One Piece or any other works

(P.O.V. Jade master (Jade)/ Zarah)

We awoke the next morning to screams of panic and cries for help. We quickly grabbed our weapons and when rushing out of our tent we were met with a hideous site. I saw many bodies of villagers littered across the ground mostly men who tried and failed to protect their village, loved ones and friends, I saw among the villagers' dead our comrades, the best Nomad fighters laying alive, but barely breathing, I saw our Chieftain trying to protect the women of both our tribe and the village and failing miserably for there was many bandits against one old man and then I saw the thing that will set my temper a boil, three men were trying to chain my dragon and hurting her every time she tried to escape into the air and about 8 or 9 men surrounding Grettir as he tried to desperately help Icefire.

I charge at the bandits that are holding my dragon down. I draw my two katanas out and hold them with them being positioned parallel to my arms. I fun faster and slice the head of the oncoming bandit with a slight flick of my wrist. I then block a down ward striking sword with my left arm while my right arm swung back towards me enough for me to stab the bandit right into his heart. While turning, I hear a noise and suddenly feel a sting on the right side of my face and from my shoulder down my arm when I moved to jerk my sword out of the dead body while escaping the third bandit's blade. I then turned to the bandit with both swords in hand and with my left hand did a downward stroke and when the bandit used his blade to block my left never being on guard for my right hand which came across in an arc and decapitated him. Looking around I see Breezy fighting the last of the bandits around Grettir.

Brianne was fighting with 'Courage', ducking, and dodging every blade swung at her and counters attacking with her own two-handed slashes, finally only two bandits fighting her remained conscience. One decided to be the honorable and attack from the front swinging his blade down right where she had been, when his blade hit the ground Brianne wacked him with the head with the flat of her blade. When she was busy dealing with the honorable bandit the other one decided to sneak up on her, but unknown to this bandit her dragon saw his movements an in-travel mode went over and stomped on him until Breezy turned around and yelled at him for killing a bandit. 'Too bad' I thought 'She finally has enough courage to fight them, but not to kill them.'

Breezy and I run up to the final three bandits who are fighting our elderly Chieftain. I take care of two of the bandits with the flat of my blade by breaking their collar bones, thinking 'they really shouldn't have turned around when Brianne announced us coming with a war cry.' Breezy took out the other as he turned around to slash at her but her sword completely broke the bandit's sword even though it was the flat of the blade; she continued its swing until the flat of the blade connected with his temple causing him to pass out.

Slowly after the last of the bandits were taken care of, the women and children went to the wounded. 'Wait children! How did I miss them? Oh, the women were in a tight circle to protect them.' Amazingly all the children and most of the women were safe and whole. Our Chieftain came over to us as our healer went about using her knowledge and magic to heal all those still alive and breathing. Once the Chieftain came over to us I started to sway back and forth from the blood loss of my wound. Finally, I just sat next to Icefire resting against her as the elder started to speak. "Breezy and Jade master thank you for saving these lives and making this death toll be in the single digits and preventing a massacre. I think that it's time to give you a gift. Here is one of our well-kept secrets." While he says this, our healer comes over and starts healing my face and my shoulder down to my wrist with her magic to let it scab over and then bandages my arm and shoulder, but doesn't bandage my face. The healer then checks Brianne over for wounds and only finds some minor cuts and scrapes. The healer then heals our dragons completely of any wounds inflicted by the bandits. "I give you this piece of paper from a journal that should hopefully get you back to your own dimension. I only give you this gift because you willingly sacrificed your own lives to fight these bandits who attacked us for no reason." Breezy slowly reached out for the paper and the Chieftain handed it over to her. "I will warn you if both of you were not as strong as you are I wouldn't have given you this paper, because it could easily transport you to a dimension with many dangers and it will only work once."

"Thank you, Chief." We both said in union. "I think we should leave right after we finish packing our tent and clothes back into their packs, and with your permission we would like to try to go home." I said in a respective tone of voice. "Of course, you may leave as soon as possible."

Slowly we made our way through the carnage and bloodshed to our ten happy to go home, but bitter in the way we finally proved we were ready to go home. While I packed, the clothes lost in my thoughts Brianne packed up our tent. She then placed the tent on Grettir in his speed form, while I placed the clothes on Icefire's saddle. Finally, we thought that we were going to be able to go home. We used the paper to open a vortex.

The swirling spot of energy opened high above us. Breezy jumped on Grettir as I jumped onto Icefire. Both dragons spread their magnificent wings and soared towards the vortex. We enter the vortex, but just before it closes a strong gust of wind enters right behind us. We flew forward towards the opening light feeling the bone crushing pressure when suddenly a gust of wind causes our dragons to crash into the sides of the vortex, causing them extreme pain and anguish. As we crash into the walls I hear a scream and watch as Breezy and Grettir disappear into a side vortex. As Icefire and I try to go after them the wind that caused us to crash into the vortex walls push Icefire and I into the opening at the end of the tunnel. I pause while looking around for the nearest landing area, I see nothing for islands but I do spot a small ship, I guess that must do. "Icefire we will land on that ship there!" So Icefire slowed our descant. I slowly come to realization that I had become unlatched from my saddle and as we descend towards the ship I can feel myself slipping of Icefire's back. Unfortunately, I slipped when Icefire jerked up more to make our descent smother I fell the few feet to the ship below. When I hit the ship a sickening crack was heard in the silence of the afternoon. I passed out in pain as soon as I heard to thuds on the ship.

(P.O.V.: Normal)

A normal ship to a person inexperienced with what the skull and cross bones on a flag meant. Jade master along with Icefire just landed and passed out on a pirate ship. The ship being quite small with a ram head at the bow of the ship and tangerines in the middle part of the ship. The occupants of the ship investigated the heavy thuds heard through put the ship. An ebony haired teen arrived first to the scene of the tallish, brown-haired, muscular girl with a scar on the right side of her face and a bandage from the sleeve of her shirt down to her wrist. This girl also had two swords on her left hip and weird clothes on; a blue multi-layer top and long black pants and boots. While this teen noticed, and analyzed the girl, another teen with olive skin with a long nose like Pinocchio, bandana across his curly black hair, his big lips and overalls and boots walked up to this scene and instead of noticing the girl he noticed the dragon. "Ahhh! Luffy hurry and get away, don't you see the huge lizard!" said teen shouted in fright and ran behind the mast of the ship. The teen known as Luffy finally noticed the lizard (cough, dragon, cough).

"Cool!" shouted Luffy so loudly that the rest of the ship occupants came to see what Luffy was shouting about. The next teen to arrive was a blonde-haired man with on blue eye visible on his face under a swirling eyebrow, smoking a cigarette in a black tailored business type suit. "Luffy, why the heck were you shouting!" said teen shouted kicking Luffy in the head with his dress shoes. The teen noticed the girl. "Mellorine! What a sweet beauty! Who injured such a sweet angel?" He shouted while noodle dancing.

This woke up a three-style swordsman with green hair, three earrings, a white shirt, black pants, black boots and a green haramaki. "Ero-cook shut up! I was taking a nap!"

"What was that moss head?" Ero-cook stated while instantly snapping out of his noodle dance.

"You heard me Ero-cook!" snapped back the green haired teen. The two teens then started a fight of swords and kicks. The teen called Luffy finally broke their fight when he begged the blonde-haired man for food.

"Sanji, I'm hungry can you cook the lizard over there?" Another teen then walked up to the commotion a blue haired young woman who held an air of royalty.

"Guys why are you fighting and who are they, and does that lizard have wings?" said the blue haired beauty. "No clue Vivi, we just found them." stated Luffy.

"Sanji, I wouldn't recommend cooking the lizard because they could be the teen pet and they could hurt us for hurting their pet." Vivi stated to the blonde-haired chef.

"Hai! Vivi Swan!" Sanji exclaimed while heading to the galley of the ship to make dinner for the rest of the occupants. "Ero-cook." muttered the swordsman who then walked over to the lizard (cough, dragon, cough) and the teenage girl. "Zoooroo you should… stay away… from the lizard…" said the Pinocchio nosed teen.

" Usopp, have I ever listened to you before and how could they be dangerous they're unconscious." Zoro stated while walking closer. Due to all the commotion, the dragon awoke with a cry. The black dragon 'lizard' looked directly at the swordsman and she growled in warning before she curled closer towards the girl with the curly brown hair and went back to sleep to conserve her energy and heal her wounds. "Well that answers if they're pet." Vivi stated and continued "Let's leave them alone until they wake up."

Next Day, P.O.V. Jade master (Jade)/ Zarah)

'Too much noise, pain, shooting pain.' I thought in a groggy sleep induced mind. I heard a voice shouting for food, and another shouting for someone to get out of the kitchen. "Oh, my arm." I groaned out as I woke up. "Ahhh! She's awake! ZORO HELP ME!" a shrill voice yelled. I opened my green eyes to see a long-nosed teenager running around like a chicken with his head cut off. 'He's a worse chicken than Breezy!' I thought. This yell of course brought a lot of people running to see what is wrong. First to show up was a black-haired teen with a scar under his left eye in a red vest, sandals, and shorts. "She's awake, she's awake, she's awake…" said the teen while jumping up and down. 'He's like a kid on a sugar high!' I thought.

Then a second teen arrived holding his head. "Usopp yell that loud again and I'll kill you." The green haired teen stated threateningly.

' I like him, he's so good to look at and I love how threatening he just was.' I thought in my mind.

"…but Zoro, she's awake and she could be dangerous!" shouted the teen I assumed to be Usopp. "Usopp I know you got scared, but I thought you said you beat a merman." Stated a blue haired girl.

"Your right Vivi, I shouldn't be scared because I'm the Great Captain Usopp!" shouted Usopp. ' She seems to be a sensible one.' I thought. "Wait did crap liar say she's awake?" said a masculine voice. " Mellorine, your awake my sweet angel." He said as he fawned over me. "Are you okay my sweet Mellorine? If not I can throw these idiots especially the shitty swordsman away from a delicate angel!"

'How dare he insult a fellow swords wielder, especially one who takes good care of his swords.' I thought as I started to growl in frustration to the disrespect being shown toward this Zoro.

I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm Captain of this ship, The Going Merry." stated Luffy. "Nice to meet you. I'm Zarah but prefer to be called Jade master of just Jade." I stated. "Roronoa Zoro, swordsman and first mate." stated the green haired teen. "I'm Blackleg Sanji, cook of this vessel and your willing servant." Said the blond-haired cook.

"Would you guys hate me if I killed him?" I asked in a serious tone. "Yes, I would he's our chef." Luffy said just as serious. "Fine, but he better stops the special treatment crap!" I said. "…but, Mellorine I love you." Sanji said. "No, you don't and get away from me before I dice you to bits." I said while I slowly reached my left hand towards my katanas. "Ha-ha, crap cook got rejected by a girl. Zoro said while laughing. "Before they start fighting, I'm Nefertiti Vivi. "stated Vivi. "Nice to meet you all, oh where are my manners? The dragon behind me is Icefire my partner in flight and blacksmithing. I said introducing my unconscious and sleeping friend. "Wait, dragon?" Usopp cried "There dangerous!" "They're only dangerous if you anger them, if they're injured or if you hurt their flying partner." I stated "Which reminds me I better see if they are injured. Excuse me, I'll be right back to our conversation." I said while going to check on Icefire. "Great you broke your wing, Icefire." She woke up to my gentle prods with my left hand. 'Yep' she said with a look. "Thank you for flying us down here even with a broken wing." 'No problem' she said with another look.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast?" asked Vivi. "Of course, but could I also bring something out for Icefire?" "Of course, but let's hurry before Luffy-san eats all the food." Vivi said while running after the hyperactive Captain. I walk after them slowly hit carefully always aware of who was ahead of me (Usopp) and the swordsman behind me who always had a hand on his swords.

Breakfast was a lively event; they all waited for me to take food for Icefire and came back before we started to eat. I found out quickly that I must defend my plate from the Captain, or he would eat it. It was surprisingly shocking to see that he was stretching like a rubber band, but I regained my composure enough to eat. The mountain of food was gone quickly due to the rubber-like Captain. Luckily, I could eat my fill even with a broken arm.

"Well I'm full," I said "Thank you baka cook for the good meal." "Oh, Mellorine, I love hearing your sweet voice," Sanji said while noodle dancing. "Baka, cook I will give you this one warning. Hit on myself again and you will end up getting cut up." I growled out while glaring at the cook.

"Quick question, where did I end up at?" I asked seriously. "You're in the Grand Line!" shouted Luffy. "Great another world that's not ours." I muttered. "Wait did you say another world?" asked a very observant Zoro. "Yes, and we're just trying to get home." I said and recounted all that had happened to us for the past eight months. "Wow, you're a blacksmith and a swordswoman!" Luffy shouted "You have to join our crew!"

"Luffy quite yelling!" shout out a tangerine hair colored girl who looked like she was on her last legs.

"Question is there a doctor on this ship? Oh, and why does he stretch like a rubber band and she look like she's going to die soon?" I ask. "Nope, there isn't a doctor, yet and I stretch because I ate the Gum Gum no mi devil fruit." Luffy said. Which lead to a talk about their world and devil fruits. "Well we could find a doctor at the next island hopefully, to cure Nami so we get to my home faster," Vivi stated in a hope filled voice. "All right, next island here we come!" Luffy shouted. We all went to different parts of the ship. I went over to Icefire and started to take a nap.

I awoke from my nap to find everyone surrounded by men in green coats. 'Great, someone had to wake me up from my nap' I thought angrily. I gingerly got my feet to see an angry Luffy about to hit a fat guy chewing on the ships rails. I draw my sword and start attacking the guys in the green coats with my left hand. I knock about twenty out off the ship and see the others doing the same. That's when I noticed it snowed and getting cold out, but 'oh well weather is weather.' I thought. Everyone in the green coats ran when the fat hippo went flying in the air "Walpo-sama" etc., etc.

"You fought really well for someone only using their left hand." Zoro commented in the impressed tone. "Thank you; you didn't do so bad yourself." I said with an admiring tone of voice.

A few hours after my conversation with Zoro we arrived at a snow-covered island and entered a small indent of land, and were surrounded by people with guns. "Go away pirates! Leave or we will shoot." A tall man who looked and acted like a leader said.

"We have three injured on our ship, one dragon and two people; can we please see a doctor?" Vivi asked. "No, leave now." Some of the men shouted and one fired a bullet. However, Vivi didn't get mad she went on her knees and asked again. This time the leader said "Fine, follow me and bring your injured."

This was the last thing I heard because Sanji in his excitement to help me to the cliff grabbed my right arm. I pass out from the pain thinking 'I'm going to kill him.'


End file.
